Funds are requested to support the participation of U.S. scientists in a meeting entitled, "DNA Repair and Mutagenesis: From Molecular Structure to Biological Consequences" that will be sponsored by the American Society for Microbiology. This meeting, which will be held at the Fairmont Southampton Princess, Bermuda, December 7-13, 2003, will bring together the various sub-disciplines that collectively comprise the field of DNA Repair and Mutagenesis. Conferences of this type have been held at approximately 4-year intervals since 1974 and have played a critical role in the development of this exciting area of research. The most recent of those meetings was held in Hilton Head in 1999 and two of the organizers of that meeting are organizers of the planned meeting. There is no other meeting open to the International community that parallels this one. While the conference will be international in scope and will feature the leading scientists in the field, a number of mechanisms have been designed that should ensure the maximal possible participation of young investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate student. These mechanisms include a $25,000 fund, already in hand, that is earmarked for travel grants to help graduate students to attend the meeting. Attendance at the 1999 Hilton Head conference was ca. 570. Attendance for the 2003 meeting is anticipated to be approximately 700, although more participants could be accommodated without difficulty if necessary. Careful thought has been given to the choice of the site and design of the program so that the participants will be able to enjoy the type of opportunities for informal discussions and interactions that are normally found only at smaller meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]